Shell Cottage
by violet.lr90
Summary: Sweet moment between Fleur and Bill. What was the first impression of Fleur about Shell Cottage? Little story where i tell it, with also one moment between Bill and Molly and one with his brother Charlie.


Shell Cottage

"Bill, where are we?" Asked Fleur look around. It happened all in a moment. Fleur was at the Burrow, sit on the couch, when Bill had dragged her out and make her appear here, on that beach.

"In Cornwall. You Come." Taking her hand, Bill led her to the only house visible.

"This is Shell Cottage." Fleur looked better the house. It was bizarre. It had walls embedded with whitewashed and shells. There was a little garden, full of full of bushes and flower beds bordered by white rocks and a view that…Wow thought Fleur. A view of the beach and the cliff indescribable for as it was spectacular. You could see that the house was a bit old, but this didn't make it less fascinating. "And it is ours." The heart of the girl skipped a beat.

"What do you mean that it is ours?" She asked. Did she hear well? No, this couldn't be true. That wonderful cottage on the beach couldn't be them.

"It is a cottage propriety of the Weasley for years. And this is the wedding gift from mom and dad."

"What?" Then it is true! Bill smiled at Fleur astonished gaze.

"Mom gave me the key this morning," Bill said his mind was returning back in time. He and mom were in the Burrow's kitchen…

"_Bill did you remember Shell Cottage?" Molly asked her eldest son._

"_Of course I remember, mom. It's there where we lived until born Per…" The boy stopped. He didn't want pronounce that name in front of his mother. Fleur had insisted on sending the wedding invitation to him, but how Bill had already predicted, Percy didn't answer. Apparently, there was no end to selfishness of Percy. If he thought back to all the times in which he had defended him from the twins, like any elder brother should do. Molly sighed softly but did not comment._

"_You and Charlie loved that place. You loved that beach." _

"_It's true. We played on that beach for hours." Maybe his brother Charlie did remember it as well. He was only four years when they moved on from Shell Cottage to the Burrow, but he remembered it well. "Why did you talk me about Shell Cottage?" It was then that she showed her son a pair of keys that she held in her hand. _

"_This is the Cottage's key. Your father and mine gift for your wedding. "_

"_Oh...Mom." Bill was almost touch. He had hoped much that her mother would accept her marriage to Fleur and that gesture showed which finally so it was. It had taken aggression from a werewolf because it this happened, but it didn't matter._

"_You aren't obliged to accept. Ours was just an idea." Molly said quickly._

"_It is a great idea! Thank you." _

"_Are you sure you don't want to cut a bit your hair?" She asked. Bill sighed._

"_Yes I'm sure."_

"_Bill…" Him to hear his name broke away from his mother. "There is Charlie how wants talk with you," Fleur said. _

"_Charlie?" There were still two weeks to the wedding. He could not already arrive from Romania. _

"_Yes on the fireplace." Realizing what she meant he walked to the fireplace, not before he had heard his mother ask to an incredulous Fleur if she wanted to help her to cook lunch._

"_Charlie" Bill greeted him crouching himself by the fire._

"_Hey, brother how are going your wounds?" _

"_Very well, if we were still in school I'd still be the one to be more wooed." Charlie laughed at his comment. _

"_Good joke! I might mention it in my speech at the wedding. I'm sure Fleur would appreciate it." Charlie said making turn pale his brother._

_"I wonder how I had the idea to choose you as my witness." _

_"Yeah, I wonder too. If I were in your place, I would have chosen no doubt Fred or George!" Both brothers laughed even just at the thought of what the twins could say._

"_Charlie do you remember when we lived in Shell Cottage?"_

"_Vaguely.__I remember that time when we had made a race of sand castles, and mom told us that mine was the most beautiful, and someone destroyed it with his eyes accidentally."_

"_It was an accident!" Bill justified himself. "And it was my first spell. It was not intentional."_

_"Do you know that 99 out of 100 mom had said that it was more beautiful mine just because I was three years old and was the youngest?" He asked amused by the thing. _

_"Yeah, I now know, but not at that time."_

"_It's been so long since then."_

"Can I come in?" Ask Fleur with dreamy eyes back him to reality.

"Of course." He answered. Entering into the garden Bill will go to the door and opened it. As soon as they crossed the threshold, Fleur began to run from room to room. She had the same look that can have a boy who comes in for the first time in the shop of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. He, too, looked at the house. The wooden doors seemed a bit old. The rooms were full of dust, but nothing that he could not fix. Doubt gripped the mind of Bill. And if Fleur did not like it? What If she was not ecstatic as she seemed to him?

"I run right away to see the upstairs!" she exclaimed, rushing up the stairs. Bill followed her. Fleur opened the first door, entering in the bedroom bigger. Inside was a wooden double bed with two bedside tables and corresponding chest of drawers. In one corner, a small wicker chair. On one wall, there were a mirror and a shelf hanger. On another, a window that had a beautiful view of the sea.

"This was the room where my parents were asleep and could become ours."

"Your parents have lived here?" she asked. Bill nodded.

"Yes, until they had just me and Charlie. There are two other bedrooms smaller at the end of the corridor and a bathroom." Closing the door, she stepped into the hallway, and she opened another door.

"This could be ..."

"The room of our child." They exclaimed together. Fleur turned to him and hugged him. They had thought the same thing, but both knew, that right now think of having a child, it was out discussion.

"Oh ... Bill. If were not for this stupid guerre! "Bill hugged her.

"I know." Fleur suddenly began to cry.

"Hey, honey look at me." He said lifting her head. "It'll be okay."

"Excuse me, is that if I think I almost risked to losing vous." With a hand, Fleur stroked one of his scars.

"But it did not happen. And all, you need to think about is that soon we'll get married. "

"You can't even be sûr about that." She replied. There were still two weeks to the wedding and from there to two weeks, all it could still happen. The Order had yet to decide how to go get Harry and bring him to safety at the Burrow.

"Don't say that. Even if it is like a joke. And then after that my mother has finally accepted you, we can't do that." Fleur smiled a bit again.

"I still can't believe that your mother finally accepts moi."

"I would have married you even if she had not done it." He said, kissing her. Pressing his lips against hers, Bill still felt the strong taste of salt, for the tears earlier. After thoroughly inspected everything: The bathroom was to fix, thought Bill. The two returned downstairs.

"So what do you think you like it?" He asked hesitantly. "Surely there will be some work to do. It has been uninhabited for a long time. The tubes in the bath above are to change, and I know that it seems to be in the middle of nowhere, but actual the village of Tinworth is not far away and..."

"It's beautiful." She said silencing him. "And I would that our children grow ici." Her eyes became sad again.

"They will grow up here. I am sure about it." The two go outside, and they went to sit on the beach where they enjoyed the feel refreshing, salt wind on their face while watching the waves crashing against the cliffs. Bill hugged Fleur to himself and approaching her face to her ear he said, "Since we have dealt with the topic. I want at least three of them."


End file.
